Nissan SILVIA spec-S (S15) '99
|manufacturer = Nissan |drivetrain = |engine = SR20DE |torque = 141.8 lb-ft |power = 160 BHP |displacement = 1998 cc |length = 4445 mm |width = 1695 mm |height = 1285 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan SILVIA spec-S (S15) '99 is a Road car produced by Nissan. It so far appeared only in Gran Turismo 2 before being overshadowed by the Nissan SILVIA spec-S AERO (S15) '99. Colors The player can pick six colors when they buy this car. * Pearl White * Sparkling Silver * Super Black * Super Red * Lightning Yellow * Brilliant Blue In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Although there are now 2-litre class FR cars such as the Altezza and S2000, it is not so long ago that only the Silvia had these features. In that respect, the previous S14 model was unique; we could enjoy the natural steering feel that only an FR car could offer. However, unfortunately the traction and stability characteristics of the chassis were not good enough, which detracted from its popularity, something that the Nissan developers must have recognised. It is obvious that Nissan's skills in developing chassis with high steering stability are excellent if we look at the R32 Skyline and Primera, and the recent R34 Skyline. However, in the case of the S14, the emphasis on the speciality aspect led to a lack of focus in the chassis development. The Silvia S15, launched in January 1999 after a full model change, was refocussed through all-round sports ability, and provided the FR car user with the performance they demanded. You can enjoy this with the Spec. S NA specification model. The ride comfort is the same as in the turbo model Spec. R; although the stroke effect is lessened, and the feeling of vertical movement is stronger, the rear follows sharp cornering closely - the stability performance is so much better than the S14. Tyres with a fine block tread based on the BS Regno are used and because the power has been slightly limited, you can enjoy safe sports driving at lower speeds. If you don't push the car to the extremes you'd find on a racing circuit, you can get an authentic sports ride. Although the vibration and noise of the SR20DE engine are a bit old-fashioned, the lively and rough character fits the S15; this adds an extra element to the enjoyment. Most of the base for the vehicle, such as the platform and engine, were carried over from the S14. It is surprising the difference that can be made, even if mostly the same materials are used, if the concept of the car is changed. Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Nissan dealership for 17,700 Credits. Pictures -R-Nissan_SILVIA_spec-S_(S15)_'99.jpg|A Nissan SILVIA spec-S (S15) '99 with racing modifications applied. File:N2sqnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars